link start, over and over
by thalissic
Summary: If I save everyone, Kirito reasoned, I can get myself out of this time loop. All I have to do is make sure the other 10,000 players in Sword Art Online survive.


_1_

Asuna smiled at him, tears filling her eyes. "I'm so happy I was able to meet you, Kazuto," she said, taking Kazuto's hand in her's. "It's the happiest I've ever been in my life. Thank you… I love you."

Kazuto smiled back , and kissed her softly. "I love you too, Asuna."

And they watched the world end, hand in hand, vowing to meet again in the real world.

* * *

 _2_

Kazuto woke again running. Shocked and confused, he continued, initiating a sword skill as he was about to do as he barreled towards a boar. He hit it, and a screen popped up, telling him he'd earned EXP and levelled up.

What?

Two weeks had passed, and he'd found all his friends, not that any of them knew him. Well, Klein did, but he was confused as to why Kirito was suddenly so worried about him, and probably thought him crazy.

And with that, he'd come to the conclusion that he'd time travelled. It didn't make sense, none at all - time travel was a thing of sci-fi, not reality! - but he couldn't think of another explanation for what had happened.

The world ended again, much sooner this time, thanks to Kazuto's foreknowledge, and he and Asuna looked at the sunset tearfully yet joyfully.

"I'm so happy I was able to meet you, Kazuto," Asuna said. "It's the happiest I've ever been in my life. Thank you… I love you."

"I love you too Asuna. I can't wait to find you in the real world."

* * *

 _3_

Kazuto woke up again with the game asking him if he'd like to load his pre-made avatar, and he numbly clicked yes. He… he didn't understand. He'd gone through it already, time travel was always to fix one mistake, but what?

Last life he'd managed to save so many more people, so many had lived! Maybe… maybe that was it? Maybe he had to make sure everyone lived, and then he'd escape the time loop? Because that's what it seemed to be.

In any case, making sure no one at all died would be a good thing, whether or not it would let him escape or not.

The world ended again, and Asuna was there with him again, thanking him, and promising to meet him in the real world. Kazuto wasn't sure it would happen. Only five thousand people had lived, after all.

* * *

 _4_

As expected, Kazuto woke up in game again, this time running through the marketplace, and being called out to by Klein. This time, he vowed. This time he would save everyone.

Playing solo was getting old, but he couldn't break his old habits and join a guild. This time, however, it wasn't suspicion or a lack of trust of other people that prevented him from joining, nor even a desire for glory as a solo player. Kirito couldn't bring himself to make friends at all. Not when he knew that he'd lose them if he failed.

The sunset was getting old, by this point. He was watching it alone, because losing the woman he loved three times had convinced him to stop chasing her, if only to try and mitigate the heartbreak on his part. It worked surprisingly well.

* * *

 _5_

Eight thousand people lived. It wasn't enough, it was never enough, _he_ was never enough. He'd need to try harder… or was he the problem? At this point, Kirito didn't know if he was helping or hindering the ten thousand people stuck in Aincrad anymore.

* * *

 _6_

Kirito looked in horror at the death tolls. This- this _wasn't_ how the battles in SAO were supposed to go! Everyone, or, at least, 6000 people, were meant to make it out of the game alive! And yet, when he'd woken up early enough not to go into the game, when he'd saved himself, he doomed thousands of others.

No one got past the final battle with Kayaba without him there.

"Onii-chan?" Suguha asked, walking into his room when she heard the choked gasp, and running over to him in concern when she saw the tears flowing silently from his eyes. "Onii-chan what's wrong?"

"I'm going in next time. I'm always going to go in," he promised Suguha, not that she knew what he was talking about. "I'm _always_ going in."

Never again would he allow so many people to die.

* * *

 _7_

That life, he tried doing something different. He didn't form a guild, but he lead people, like Diabel had done, and always did, for the first boss raid. Nine thousand people lived.

It wasn't enough.

* * *

 _8_

There were always 200 that he couldn't save, 213 to be exact, the people who'd had the NerveGear forcefully removed, thinking Kayaba's warnings to be wrong, or not hearing of them until too late.

This time was different, because Kayaba had installed a function that prevented it from being removed. Kirito wasn't sure how and he wasn't sure why, but he was thankful for it. This time, he promised, he would make sure to succeed in saving everyone.

Two thousand lived. He'd failed.

* * *

 _9_

Kirito held his breath as Kayaba smirked at him, facing off on only the sixtieth floor.

"I'm not sure how you did it, Kirito, but you've somehow managed to keep everyone alive. Even the Player Killers, no matter who it is, whenever my game has tried to kill them, somehow, you've been there." Kayaba chuckled, lifting his sword and shield. "You will be the first one in my game to die."

 _I don't think so, Kayaba_.

With a shout, Kirito charged.

"Well done, Kirito."

There was the sound of footsteps, but Kirito wasn't in the mood to wait.

"Get it over with Kayaba. I've no interest in this sunset anymore, I just want to see my family again." Kirito sounded so desperate, Kayaba himself was surprised.

"Very well. I'll log you out."

And as it all went dark, Kirito smiled. He'd won.

* * *

 _10_

Kirito woke up again.


End file.
